


Deleted Scene

by RavenWolf48



Series: Fly One More Time (or The Phoenix) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48





	Deleted Scene

_This was supposed to be when Steve would say the quote and tell Tony was a Phoenix. I have a habit of writing down scenes before they happen in the sequence of events. So then I end up making the story but then the scenes that I make no longer fit. So...yeah. Anyways. Enjoy!_

  
" _The Phoenix must burn to emerge_ ," Steve said suddenly. Tony whirled.

"What?" He frowned.

"I saw it on the internet," Steve explained. "By Janet Fitch. 'The Phoenix must burn to emerge."

Tony snorted. "So?"

"Your wings," Steve pointed out and Tony tensed. "You hate them, but...they're phoenix wings."

Tony frowned. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Steve suddenly felt nervous and he cleared his throat. "In Afghanistan...you said they went black?" Tony nodded. "You burned then. And your wings came out," he gestured. "Like that. You're a phoenix. Stronger and better."

 

 

 

 

 

  
_This was a different ending for the book. I thought about it but then realized the only purpose of it was to shock the audience and I really didn't like it. But here you go:_

 

And Tony was holding all six of them.

He was glowing and the tip of his body was fading a bit. Tony stumbled to Steve as Steve stood.

Steve caught him and held him close. "Tony, what did you do?"

"You were dead" Tony whimpered. "You were dead-I-I had to-"

Steve held his face. "Tony..."

Tony was starting disappear and he was crying and Steve had to ask him now-

"Will you marry me?" Steve blurted.

Tony gaped. "Y-Yes! Steve-yes! I do!" and kissed him.

It was messy-they were both crying-but then Tony faded away and Steve was holding nothing.

He fell to his knees and sobbed.

 

  
_Yeah, not the ending you guys would've wanted. XD._


End file.
